


The Fallen Ones

by Austin Black (Goddess_of_Chaos)



Category: God's Mad Lab (Web Series)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_of_Chaos/pseuds/Austin%20Black
Summary: Kendra was kicked out of the Heavenly Host and thrown into the lava lake with Lucifer. She's the insane angel, the first Dark Angel. She's determined to help Lucifer improve his life in the Pit, but they deal with an incompetent God and other distractions and irritations.
Relationships: God (TikTok)/Original Female Character, Lucifer/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Kendra stood at the Gate, waiting for it to open. She knew Carlson would let her back in if he had any say in the matter, but when God spoke, even Carlson had to listen sometimes.

  
She kept waiting, the blood still on her hands. She didn’t care. She was waiting, waiting for that moment when God realised how loyal she was, almost more loyal than his beloved assistant, and ordered the Gate to open to her again.

  
Finally, the Gate opened, but not to let Kendra in. Carlson stood in the gap, and she could already tell what he was going to say.  
“He doesn’t want me back.” She said, and the assistant shook his head.

  
“No. He’s sending you somewhere.” Carlson said, stepping forward, away from the Gate. Kendra held her hand up, knowing the silvery blood staining her palm would deter the other slightly.

  
“Stay close to the Gate. You of all people know how finicky and forgetful He is.” Kendra said softly, and Carlson smiled slightly.

  
“God said that you were banished. For good. No chance to come back, and you can’t stay out here, so… he’s sending you somewhere.” Carlson said softly, and Kendra nodded. She’d really rebelled, shocking even the really dark humoured angels.

  
“Where?” Her voice was soft, and Carlson sighed, looking down slightly.

  
“The Happy Extra Laughy Lab…..” Carlson muttered, and Kendra looked up.

  
“H.E.L.L.?” She murmured, a dark smirk slowly taking over her face. Carlson looked up, and sighed, turning away.

  
“You used to be the purest angel here.” Carlson threw over his shoulder as he stepped back inside the Gate. “I only wish you could’ve stayed that innocent little angel, instead of having you stand here in front of me, the blood of your own siblings staining your hands.”

  
Kendra tilted her head.

  
“And you are the most powerful being in Heaven, besides God Himself. You alone can convince him to let me have my status back.” Kendra said, and Carlson shook his head, letting the Gate close behind him, watching Kendra with saddened eyes.

  
She glared at the Gate, feeling her wings burning, but she stood tall, ignoring the pain, knowing it was her wings losing their angelic beauty, turning into something else.

  
“Goodbye, my sweet, loveless home.” Kendra said softly, and felt herself being teleported. She sighed, and opened her eyes to find herself on the shore of a lake of lava. She looked around.

  
It was a wide, flat cavern, with a dark red rocky top high above her. The lava lake pooled into the middle of the cavern, winding out in a river to the edge of the cavern and lining it, miles wide, effectively locking her in.

  
Kendra felt the heat of the cavern, but she didn’t feel hot. She felt quite cool actually, almost cold. As she continued to look around, she noticed there was a small cabin nestled into the side of a small hill, the building seeming to have grown straight out of the hill behind it.  
Kendra began walking over to the cabin, not bothering to try to fly. She didn’t think she’d have a single of her angelic powers anymore.  
She finally reached the cabin, and knocked on the door. She waited quietly, hearing someone stumbling to the door.

  
The door swung open, and Lucifer stood in the door, grumbling to himself, clearly having just woken up.

  
He had black hair that was combed back, but was currently mussed, falling into his face slightly, and tanned skin, with a bit of a scruff along his jaw and part of his cheeks. His white dress shirt was unbuttoned halfway down his chest, displaying a muscular torso, and highlighting his biceps, his black dress pants slung low on one hip, his belt loosened, as if he’d passed out before he could fully take the accessory off.

  
“Who the bloody…” Lucifer muttered, his voice distinctly British. Kendra lifted an eyebrow, smiling softly.

  
“Hello, my lord.” She said softly, and Lucifer frowned, his hand flying out to grab her by her throat and drag her closer, his sleep-blurred eyes squinted.

  
“Listen here, you lil’-” Lucifer said, but Kendra just waited patiently, the chokehold around her throat doing nothing to her air supply. She’d anticipated his reaction and had already sucked in some air to save herself from choking “Why are you here?”

  
He let her go, stumbling back over to his bed, flopping down. Kendra looked around and wrinkled her nose.

  
“Sir, what happened to you?” She asked softly, kneeling by the foot of Lucifer’s bed. Lucifer lifted his head, glaring at her.

  
“You woke me up at the wrong time, little mutt..” Lucifer grumbled, rolling onto his side. Kendra stood, glaring at him.

  
“If you are to rise to your full potential, we need to get you cleaned up and sober.” Kendra muttered, moving around the small cabin, picking up empty liquor bottles and throwing them into the lava river outside the window, watching as the glass melted. Lucifer ignored her, laying on the bed with his eyes closed.

  
She sighed, shaking her head as she picked up other trash, like fast food cartons, constantly throwing the trash into the river.

  
“I thought you would’ve at least kept your honour, despite your temporary banishment, Morningstar.” Kendra said quietly, and felt a rush of air. She was shoved against the wall, Lucifer’s hand on her throat. She choked, having not expected his reaction.

  
“I swear, little angel.” Lucifer growled, his accent fading some as he woke up more. “If you don’t watch your tongue, I’ll rip it out of your mouth.”

  
He released her, and Kendra coughed, rubbing her throat slightly.

  
“I’m no angel….” She growled. “Not anymore.”

  
Lucifer turned to her, raising an eyebrow, slowly fixing his belt so that it was tight, and buttoning his shirt, fixing his appearance.

  
“Oh, really? Your wings still glow.” Lucifer said blandly, and Kendra lifted her shoulders.

  
“I fell.” She said softly, looking up, smirking. “The silver stains that cover my soul won’t ever go away, but I can make amends one day.”

  
Lucifer shook his head slightly.

  
“Oh, little angel. If He has banished you permanently, you’re out for good.” He said quietly, smirking at her. “Just look at me.”

  
Kendra rolled her eyes.

  
“Yeah, but your offense is merely annoying him.” Kendra snapped, tensing up. “My offense is much worse. I need to find a tremendous way to make up to Him.”

  
Lucifer frowned.

  
“You’re wanting to go back for someone’s sake, so that they no longer hate you.” He surmised, and Kendra looked at him oddly. “Slight mind reading. Remember, I’m the Devil.”

  
Kendra smiled, then shook her head.

  
“It doesn’t matter. His heart is taken as it is.” Kendra said softly, looking out into the cavern. “Besides, we have much work to do here"


	2. Chapter 2

Lucifer groaned, waking up. The day before had been weird, like a dream. All Kendra had had him do was make another room for her to sleep in, for some reason that Lucifer couldn't fathom.

“Wake up!” Kendra’s voice broke through his thoughts, making him jolt upwards into a sitting position, his wings flaring slightly, though still tucked tight against his back. He instinctively grabbed her, his grip starting to crush her windpipe before he finally recognised her.

He released her, watching as she still struggled to breathe, rubbing his face. He gently touched her where he’d grabbed her throat, his hand slowly glowing a dim red.

“There, little angel.” He said tiredly, shaking his head. “You need to be more careful. I wake quite violently, if you can’t tell.”

Kendra slowly stood from her kneeling position, rubbing her throat. Lucifer noticed the bruises that he’d left on her neck and slowly stood up out of bed, sighing softly, gently laying his hands on her shoulders.

“Let me heal those bruises, too, little angel.” He murmure d softly, and Kendra shrugged.

“They don’t hurt, Morningstar.” She said quietly, pulling away slowly. Lucifer nodded, and sighed.

“You said yesterday we have a lot of work to do here. How did you mean that?” He asked, and Kendra sighed.

“Well, for starters. A one room shack for the Prince?” She asked quietly, and Lucifer looked around the small building, frowning.

“What’s wrong with it?” He asked softly, and Kendra shook her head.

“You deserve a palace. Come on, I know where to make it, too.” Kendra said, smirking. Lucifer frowned, walking with her as she hurried across the barren landscape of the pit, headed straight for the lava lake.

“Why are we at the lake, little angel?” Lucifer asked, and Kendra turned to him.

“You have the powers of an angel. You can alter, move things, right?” Kendra asked, and Lucifer nodded hesitantly.

“What of it?” He asked sternly, and she grinned.

“Why not make a floating landmass? Here, read my mind. See what I’m thinking for you.” Kendra held out her hand, grinning, and Luci slowly took her hand, hesitating slightly.

Lucifer was immediately thrown into Kendra’s vision, and was left stunned.

_ A landmass hovered over the lake, carved to look as if it had been ripped out of the ground to make room for the lake, with heavy duty black chains digging deep into the ground of the island, reaching up into the sky, disappearing into the smoke above. The palace that sat upon the island was magnificent, with huge turrets and beautiful defenses. Vibrant greens and purples contrasting greatly, compared to the dark, hazy red landscape around them, with a golden trim lining the mortar of the castle bricks _ .

Lucifer looked at her and smiled, taking his hand away. He looked at the lake, trying to think of how to do it.

“Well, little angel, I like the idea.” Lucifer said gently, and Kendra beamed, then frowned.

“W-wait…. Really?” She asked, and Lucifer smiled softly.

“Yes.” He said simply, knowing simplicity would work better in this situation. Kendra beamed, happy, and she hugged him, blushing and stepping back after.

“S-sorry…... I didn’t mean to…” She whimpered, and Lucifer knelt down before her.

“Who hurt you, little angel?” He asked, but Kendra shook her head.

“No one, sir.” She said quietly, then smirked. “Why don’t we make the palace, then?”

Lucifer smiled, a worried edge to it, and stood, preparing to use his grace to start manipulating the landscape to make the island itself.

Suddenly, Kendra winced, and Lucifer looked at her, worried. He didn’t know why he was attached to the fallen angel, but he’d attached to her, and grew worried over the small things that seemed off character for an angel, despite knowing for only a day. Perhaps it was because she was the first to be kind to him. He didn’t know the reason, and didn’t care.

“Little angel?” He asked softly, and Kendra looked at him.

“There’s a soul here.” She murmured, wincing. “They’re confused, really badly... “ Kendra clutched at her head. “They won’t  _ shut up _ .”

Lucifer knelt in front of Kendra, frowning.

“I’m going to do something to help, little angel, but you’re not going to like me for it.” Lucifer said gently, but Kendra skittered back.

“No! Don’t make me pass out!” She whined, and Lucifer held up his hands in surrender.

“Okay, darling.” He said softly. “I won’t do anything, I just wanted to help you.”

Kendra smiled softly, whimpering.

“Thanks.” She whispered, moaning in pain. Lucifer looked around, standing, his wings spreading wide. They were visible to Kendra, and she gasped in awe, even as she whined in pain.

Lucifer’s wings were a deep, iridescent blue that was so dark it was nearly an inky black, and stretched out to twice the length of Lucifer’s arm span.

“Come on, little angel.” Lucifer whispered, holding out his hand. “You don’t have to open your own wings, mine are strong enough to carry us both.”

Kendra slowly took his hand, and Lucifer pulled her close to him, feeling his grace rise up, causing his eyes to glow a fiery red for a single moment before he got it back under control. His grace had detected his feelings for her already and was trying to convince him to mark the frail angel before she could leave him.

Luci scrunched his eyes shut for a moment, grounding himself before he threw them into the air, grunting at the burning in his wings, stretching them farther.

They flew to the far end of the cavern, Luci holding Kendra close to his chest during the flight. He landed with ease, and looked around, gently putting Kendra down.

“Where’s the soul, little angel?” Lucifer asked quietly, and Kendra pointed at a small land bridge. Lucifer looked up, and saw a young girl standing on the bridge.

She had long, flowing blonde hair, pale skin, and the lightest blue eyes Lucifer had ever seen. She wore a long, white gown, styled similarly to a wedding gown, but simpler.

Lucifer slowly folded his wings against his back, showing Kendra the soul, and she sighed, leaning against him.

“Hello?” The soul asked, and Kendra stepped forward, anger clouding her eyes.

“I can’t believe He actually  _ did _ this!” Kendra fumed, and Lucifer frowned, stepping up to her and laying his hand on her shoulder, causing her to focus on him.

“What did Father do?” Lucifer asked softly, and Kendra glared at the soul.

“He executed the H.E.L.L. plan.” Kendra snapped, and Lucifer frowned.

“Hell plan?” Lucifer asked in confusion, and Kendra sighed.

“H.E.L.L plan. The ‘Happy Extra Laughy Lab’ plan. Where Carlson was to send all human souls to here to allow you to deal with them so he didn’t have to.” Kendra said, her voice exhausted.

“Father has an assistant?” Lucifer asked incredulously. Kendra rolled her eyes, easily changing the subject.

“We need to make a place for them to go.” Kendra muttered, and Lucifer sighed.

“The cavern is big, little angel. Let her wander for now.” Lucifer said quietly, and Kendra shook her head.

“We can’t have her just wandering around, or falling into the lava.” Kendra grumbled, and sighed. “We model after the ancient Greeks.”

Lucifer watched her as she looked around.

“Cut the cavern into quadrants.” She said quietly. “One will be small, very small, and will be the waiting room…. One will be the Fields, where those who weren’t particularly evil or good shall stay, then Paradise and finally, the place  _ I’ll _ oversee…. The Torture Rooms.” Kendra muttered, more to herself than Lucifer, a small smirk overcoming her expression when she spoke of the last quadrant.

Lucifer frowned, and looked at her.

“We need people to oversee the other quadrants, people who can judge where a soul is to go…” Kendra mused, and started pacing slightly, still talking. Lucifer sighed softly. Seemed like they had a lot of work to do yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Carlson sighed and shook his head, listening as God rambled on. He couldn’t believe that after  _ banishing _ the poor girl, and making it quite clear that she would never be welcome back into Heaven, God was speaking of a master plan to improve Lucifer and allow Kendra to come back into Heaven, all crimes forgiven.

“Carlson!” God snapped, and Carlson looked up with a small sigh.

“Yes?” He asked, and God frowned.

“Go check on her. I want to see if she’s improved Lucifer yet.” God muttered from where he laid on the couch, turning so he was facing the back of the couch. “And don’t tell her I might let her back.”

Carlson nodded, staying silent. He wasn’t even going to convince God that playing with Kendra the way He was planning wasn’t right. God had already kept Anti in the basement since the kid was born.

“Yes sir.” Carlson muttered, careful to keep his tone respectful. He turned away, and sighed. “Will the Gate be left open?”

God grumbled and lifted his head.

“Yes, it’ll be left open for you. Now, go!”

Carlson shook his head slightly, and walked out of the small room, heading to the main door.

The building that God resided in for the most part wasn’t necessarily a castle, but it wasn’t a normal building either. Carlson had never known what to call it, and the Creator had never given his home a name.

The young assistant sighed, adjusting his coat as he left the building, running a hand through his hair as he walked along the pearl roads.

The pathway from God’s home and the Gate was a straight pathway, so Carlson hurried along, keeping his eyes down. The other angels were almost jealous of him, of his close relationship and nearly constant interactions with God, and Carlson didn’t like confrontation, so he tried to stay out of the way of the others for the most part.

Carlson approached the Gate, and saw one of the younger angels hop down from the top of the Gate, his wings flaring.

“Hey, Loki!” The angel said as he landed, his wings folding against his back again. Carlson grinned, hearing his actual name.

He had short, shaggy brown hair, brown-black eyes, lightly tanned skin, and a muscular form. His jaw was clean shaven, and his wings were immaculate, perfectly trimmed and groomed.

“Hey, kid.” Carlson said, embracing the angel as he approached him. “How’s duty going?”

The angel smiled.

“Pretty good. Your idea of fixing up the little issues worked! I’ve been more alert, and more awake.” The angel said, and Carlson smiled softly.

“I’m glad it helped, Araton. If you keep it up, you’ll be able to get promoted to Guardian soon.” Carlson said softly, and Araton smiled widely.

“I’m hoping to get promoted! The tests are in a couple of weeks.” Araton said, and Carlson chuckled softly.

“I have faith that you’ll make it.” Carlson said, then sighed. Araton noticed the change in attitude and frowned.

“What errand does He have you running today?” Araton asked, and Carlson grimaced slightly.

“I have to go check on Ken.” He said softly, and Araton winced.

“Oh..” He murmured, and shook his head. “I’m sorry, Loki. He doesn’t seem to realise how much he meant to you.”

Carlson smiled slightly when Araton called Kendra “he”. When in Heaven, she’d generally gone by Ken, and he/him. It was amusing to see when an angel realised that she was actually a girl. She’d just always felt more comfortable acting as a male, and while Carlson hadn’t liked the deception, he’d helped her, giving her old shirts he never wore, helping her cut her hair, even teaching her how to deepen her voice just enough to seem like a boy.

Carlson nodded.

“Yeah, He really doesn't…” The assistant said softly, before shaking his head. “The Creator said that the Gate is to stay open for me.”

Araton nodded.

“Yes sir! I’ll get Captain Whiteclaw so you can tell him, too.” Araton said, whipping his wings out and flapping them downwards, hard, shooting into the air and doing a back flip to land on top of the wall that connected to the Gate.

Carlson watched as Araton reappeared, followed by a young man. He had pale white hair, paled skin, and light blue eyes.

“Mr. Carlson, how nice of you to appear here.” Whiteclaw said, and Carlson sighed softly.

“Whiteclaw.” He said quietly, staying respectful.

“Silverwing tells me the Creator said to leave the Gate open for  _ you _ .” Whiteclaw said, sneering slightly. Carlson sighed.

“If you’d like to, you can go ask Him yourself.” Carlson said quietly. “I have my orders.”

Whiteclaw seemed to growl, low in his throat, but nodded.

“The Gate will be open.” Whiteclaw said, his voice hard, and turned away. “Silverwing, don’t bring him to me again.”

Araton looked down, blushing out of embarrassment.

“Yes, sir.”

Carlson touched Araton’s shoulder, grimacing in sympathy.

“I’m sorry, Araton. Give it time, they’ll start to see you as a separate entity from me.” Carlson said quietly, looking away. “Just stop talking to me.”

Araton shook his head.

“No. You’re my friend.” Araton muttered, and Carlson looked at him, his eyes saddened.

“You’ll never make Guardian if they still connect you to me.” Carlson murmured, then hurried through the Gate as it was opened to him.

“See ya, Loki!” Araton called.

Carlson smiled, then sighed, remembering his task. He started his trek down to the portal, which was near the border of the Human Realm.

* * * * *

Kendra sighed, looking at the soul, then looking to Lucifer.

“She’s already dead…” Kendra said softly, her voice bottoming for a second. She winced and consciously pulled it back, biting her lip slightly. “What I mean is she won’t work, Lucifer. She’s already dead, there’s no temptation that can turn her, for she feels no desire for any of it.”

Lucifer frowned, and nodded.

“Then how do we make this creature?” Lucifer asked, and Kendra rolled her eyes.

“Obviously, sneak into the Human Realm.” Kendra said, making sure her voice stayed feminine, despite how hard it was for her to do it.

Lucifer seemed to notice her struggle, but didn’t say anything.

“How am I supposed to get to the Human Realm when I’m completely encased in lava?” Lucifer asked, and Kendra pointed up.

“Just fly straight up. The roof’s gotta lead somewhere.”

  
  


Lucifer sighed, shaking his head.

“It doesn’t.” He said simply, turning away. Kendra glared at his back, and finally sighed, taking off her jacket. She tossed it at Lucifer, surprising him, causing him to turn and nearly drop it.

Kendra sighed, closing her eyes. She’d seen Lucifer use his wings here, but maybe she wouldn’t be able to. He  _ was _ an archangel, while she’d been nothing but a lowly Seraphim.

Kendra braced herself and slowly unfolded her wings, feeling the skin on them cracking in an odd, almost painful way. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at her wings, surprised at what she saw. They used to be a pure white, one of the rarest colours for an angel. Now, they were a glistening obsidian colour, with streaks of silver flying through the feathers.

“They’ve definitely changed.” She murmured softly, and Lucifer stepped closer to her, Kendra’s jacket over his forearm.

“They’re gorgeous, little angel.” Lucifer said softly, and Kendra smiled gratefully before flipping them down as hard as she could, rising into the air effortlessly, headed straight up.

“Where are you going?” Lucifer called, his voice slightly panicked. Kendra looked down, hovering slightly.

“I’m going to go look for a Portal. If I can’t find one, I’m going to have you make one.” Kendra said, and Lucifer frowned, unfolding his wings and flying up to her.

“Why don’t I just make one?” He asked softly, and Kendra rolled her eyes.

“Did He teach you  _ anything _ ?” Kendra asked, and Lucifer shook his head.

“Michael was taught everything. Father didn’t see the point in teaching everything else to the rest of us, since Michael was always the one who was to take the Celestial Throne if the Son didn’t take the Throne.”

Kendra looked down, and sighed softly.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realise.” She whispered, and Lucifer smiled softly.

“You’re okay, little angel. Just tell me why I can’t just make one.” Lucifer said gently. Kendra sighed again, the noise more aggravated this time.

“Having two portals to the same Realm in one area makes the area unstable. Not only can there be small changes, whether it be in the personality of the inhabitants in the area, but it can also cause horrible disasters. If we have two Portals to the Human Realm, we could easily end up having a lava tsunami, or an earthquake, or lava flood. It’s best to scout out the area, make sure there’s no hidden Portal, and  _ then _ make one.” Kendra explained softly, and Lucifer nodded.

“I see.” He murmured, and nodded. “Okay, little angel. I’ll help you.”

Kendra smiled happily, and nodded, flapping her wings once again and forcing herself farther up, Lucifer following her.


End file.
